


Bevan the Wise - Pregame Ritual: Eating

by hatfights



Series: Pregame Rituals [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Yellowstone Magic (Blaseball Team), pregame ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfights/pseuds/hatfights
Summary: Every blaseball player has a pregame ritual. This is the Yellowstone Magic's archmage and all around good guy Bevan the WIse's.
Series: Pregame Rituals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934548
Kudos: 4





	Bevan the Wise - Pregame Ritual: Eating

They don’t teach you in magic school that using the arcane arts is physically draining. Or maybe they do. Bevan the Wise doesn’t know, he learned magic the old fashioned way; by wandering the earth, listening to the spheres and studying ancient tomes bound in godflesh. So when you know you’re heading into a particularly tough blaseball game, it’s as important to eat a good meal as it is to draw protection sigils on your forehead or replace the enchanted chrysalis in your hat.

Most of the time the wizard’s pregame meal was spaghetti, made carefully by Eizabeth every afternoon using her Nonna’s recipe. Slow simmered and garlicky, Bevan had to admit the sauce was delicious, plus having been made with a family recipe imbued it with a subtle magic that help center his mind. But the same pasta over and over got old sometimes, so Bevan had made the executive decision to spend the morning preparing his own meal today.

After hours of prep and cooking, he looked over the spread, covering a picnic table near Preston’s grill. The next round of games was against the accursed Crabs, and so the wizard had pulled out all the stops to make sure he was prepared: fried chicken sprinkled with hoopsnake venom sauce (for improved speed), beans, okra and potatoes taken with permission from the Boston Garden, thrice-blessed drop biscuits, and a calming herbal tea, brewed using the dew collected from home plate that would sharpen the focus of anyone that batted near it. Also a pecan pie that Bevan had traded to a park ranger in exchange for a talisman. The pie wasn’t magical, it was just, like, insanely good. The feast was practically dripping with charms and incantations to boost and improve Bevan’s performance in the upcoming game, and as he began his ritual of slowly and deliberately consuming his meal, other members of the team were drawn over by the intoxicating smell. The wizard was a bit huffy to say the least, as he normally to eat alone. But he had to admit, his cooking smelled amazing and he couldn’t blame the rest of the Magic as they wandered over to investigate. Before he knew it he was reluctantly offering to share his feast; Yeong-Ho and Curry got a drumstick each, a few spoonful of potatoes went to Harrell, a couple of biscuits to Inky, who drew them into himself with a wet squish. He discussed the finer points of poultry sauces with Preston and Sutton while pointedly ignoring Roland as she swallowed half of the beautiful pecan pie in one bite. Bit by bit the feast disappeared, but Bevan hardly noticed.

By game time, almost all the food was gone, and Bevan waved his batstaff to clear the table while the rest of the team jogged to the dugout. He should have been grumpy about the interruption of his special ritual, but despite himself he had sincerely enjoyed the time breaking bread with his team. Besides, he could just try again tomorrow. Baseball never stopped, after all. And although he hadn’t gained the entire magical and physical boost that came with a pre-blaseball carboload, the rest of the team, without really realizing why, went on to quickly and soundly defeat the heavily-favored Crabs harder than they ever had before.


End file.
